The invention relates to a pull-out kitchen sprayer.
The great diffusion achieved by so-called kitchen sprayers or shower heads is known; such kitchen sprayers are connected to a flexible hose, so that they can be pulled out of faucets in order to reach distant positions within the sinks, and convey water with the possibility to provide the outflow of the water as a central jet or as a peripheral jet by operating a switching device provided for this purpose.
Said sprayers or shower heads comprise a central body, which is designed to convey the water to an outlet disk, and an outer enclosure, which in sprayers of the background art is required to perform not only the aesthetic functions pertaining thereto but also structural functions by cooperating in the assembly of the individual components of said sprayers.
This leads to the circumstance that the material that constitutes the enclosure of said sprayers is subjected to significant stresses, and this fact is a limitation in the design of the enclosure made of plastics, since materials that are particularly valid from an aesthetic standpoint can be used only with particular adjustments and without always achieving a high degree of safety from the mechanical standpoint.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to provide a pull-out kitchen sprayer whose structure is such that it does not entail stresses within the outer enclosure, so as to allow to adopt without particular difficulties any plastic material for the manufacture of said enclosure.
The proposed aim is achieved by a pull-out kitchen sprayer according to the invention, characterized in that the two elements formed by the central body and by the outlet disk are provided with means for mutual locking with the interposition of a raised portion that protrudes from the internal surface of the enclosure, said enclosure being thus locked with respect to said elements.